Fiasco In London
by Marleen23
Summary: Carter tells his teammates about how he met Ashley Crittendon and the unfortunate events which followed.
1. Chapter 1: Return From Germany

The moment roll call was over and they were dismissed, the prisoners from Barracks 2 quickly rushed inside. They wanted to get out of the snow that was still falling and quickly piling up in the compound. It was also bitterly cold outside and their thin, worn jackets did little to keep them warm.

Several of the prisoners returned to their bunks to read a book, reread a letter from home or just relax a little. Hogan, Newkirk, Carter and Kinch walked over to the table and sat down. LeBeau walked over to the stove, picked up the coffee pot and headed over to the table. "Anyone want any coffee?" LeBeau asked.

"I'll have some. Thanks," stated Hogan, holding up his cup for LeBeau to fill.

"Me, too," agreed Carter, holding his to be filled next. "Thanks."

"Might take a little of the chill off," Newkirk declared, as LeBeau was filling his proffered cup. "Thank you, Louis."

"Sounds good. Thanks," said Kinch, when LeBeau got to him.

LeBeau filled his own cup, then returned the pot to the stove to keep it warm. After that, LeBeau went back to join the others.

Newkirk reached in his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. He shuffled them, paused a moment, then returned the deck to his pocket. Then, he glanced contemplatively in Carter's direction. Unable to miss the attention he was getting, Carter asked, "What?"

A gleam came to Newkirk's eyes as he replied, "You never did tell us about the Air Marshal's daughters…Dandy Andy."

LeBeau nodded. "He's right, mon ami. We're stuck inside. This would be a good time for you to explain."

Carter started to protest. "Uh-uh. I told you guys before, I'm not talking. That's in the past."

Newkirk would not give up. "Come on, Andrew. It's too cold to be out. We need something to help pass the time."

Carter was just as determined. "Well, this isn't it. So, forget it."

"And Flashy Ashley," contributed LeBeau, with a grin. "You have to tell us how you and Colonel Crittendon's brother wound up double dating the aforementioned girls."

"Sounds like they're pretty determined," Kinch told Carter.

"So am I," Carter insisted, standing up and retreating to his bunk, which was located along the wall near the door.

"We just interested, that's all," stated Newkirk, defensively. "Now, come on back to the table, mate. It's warmer here."

Hogan had been listening quietly to the entire conversation, with interest. "He's right, Carter. The room's got to be chillier over there by the door and the window. Why don't you come on back over?"

Carter glanced warily at Hogan. "That an order, sir?"

Hogan shook his head. "No. You're the one that has to decide. But think about it. If it were one of the others in your situation, wouldn't you be prying him for information?"

Carter's gaze wandered from Hogan, to each of his teammates, then back to Hogan. Finally, he reached his decision. He stood up and returned to the table. After sitting down, he said, "You guys aren't going to give me a moment's rest till I tell you what happened, are you?"

"It does sound interesting, mate," declared Newkirk.

"Oui, mon ami. It does," added LeBeau.

"But the decision is yours," Hogan reminded him.

Carter sighed as he finally surrendered. "All right, here's what happened…" Images flashed through Carter's mind, some that he would rather have remained forgotten, as he relayed what happened.

- - -

_After the prisoners had created their diversion, Carter had switched places with Sergeant Olsen and traveled out of camp in the back of Oscar Schnitzer's truck. Then, he had been kept hidden by the Underground, as they moved him along towards the coast. There, the British navy had a submarine waiting and he was taken to England._

_Upon arrival, he was quickly escorted to the London headquarters, where he had undergone several hours of debriefing. High ranking officers, both British and American were present, as well as their lesser ranking aides._

"_I think that about covers it for us," the ranking British officer finally declared. "We'll contact you if we need anything else."_

"_Same here," the American officer stated. "You'll be notified within a few days regarding your reassignment. In the meantime, you'll be assigned temporary quarters at base. The officer at the front desk will be able to direct you. As of now, you're on three day furlough. Rest up from your trip, recuperate from your ordeal as POW. Do a little sightseeing, if you like."_

"_Thank you, sir," Carter acknowledged. _

_The high ranking officers, followed my most of the others, promptly left the room. Carter followed and slowly headed for the exit. He hadn't been expecting this temporary furlough. He wasn't for sure where he wanted to go first. While he was waiting there, a lieutenant rushed up to join him. Carter recognized the man from his debriefing. The British lieutenant had been an aide to one of the ranking officers._

"_Hello," the lieutenant cheerfully greeted him. "Names Ashley Crittendon. Thought you might like someone to show you about."_

"_Thanks," Carter responded. "That would be nice."_

"_Right you are. I've already spoken with Air Commodore Morris. Got his permission and the afternoon off, if you agree."_

"_What did you have in mind?" Carter asked._

"_Grab a bite to eat. Know a jolly good place," the lieutenant replied. "Then, a little shopping. Get you outfitted right proper for tonight, what?"_

_Carter was puzzled. "Tonight?"_

"_Right. Big 'to-do' at Air Marshal Woodhouse's place. Lot's of important dignitaries are expected."_

_Carter wasn't too sure about this. "And we're going to attend?"_

"_Right again, old boy. Should have a smashing good time. Roxanne and Tiffany will be there."_

"_Roxanne and Tiffany?"_

"_Two of the most beautiful maidens you ever laid eyes on," the lieutenant replied, dreamily. "I'll introduce you. But remember, Roxanne's mine."_

"_I don't know," Carter responded with uncertainty. "Mary Jane might not approve."_

"_Mary Jane?"_

"_My fiancé."_

_Ashley slapped Carter on the back. "Who's to know, old boy? You just got back from the enemy camp. You're entitled to a little fun."_

_Carter shook his head. "I'm still not certain."_

"_Tell you what. Let's grab a bite to eat. Then, go shopping. Get some new outfits. Give me a chance to show you some of the sights," Ashley suggested. "We'll decide about tonight later. I just thought Roxanne and Tiffany would like to meet a real hero."_

"_I'm not exactly a hero," protested Carter._

"_Close enough. You escaped from a Luftwaffe POW camp. Right under Jerries' noses, as it were. Quite the accomplishment, what?"_

"_I did have some help," Carter declared, as he thought about how grateful he was to Hogan and his crew for their assistance in getting him out of Germany. "I wouldn't mind grabbing a bite, though. I am a little hungry."_

"_Jolly good. Let's go."_

_- - -_

_They had a quick lunch, then Ashley took Carter to one of the more exclusive clothing stores. Carter would have preferred to check out the more conservative outfits, but Ashley kept insisting that he try on the fancier styles. Most of the shirts they tried on were extremely lacey in front. The printed ties were quite flashy. And Ashley was determined that they go with the pin-striped suits._

_Finally, Carter found one that both he and Ashley agreed looked good on him. Carter still would have preferred something more conservative, but was consoled by the fact that Ashley's outfit looked even more outlandish than his._

"_We need to be in style, what?" Ashley told him. "Air Marshal Woodhouse is career military. Wife's family, entirely different situation. One of the older, more socially prominent families in England."_

_Carter was astonished. "And we're going to a party at their place?"_

"_Right you are. Bound to be one of the social events of the season. Give us a chance to get to know the girls, what?"_

"_You have an invite?"_

"_Not exactly, old boy. Roxanne's always had a soft spot for soldiers. Overly concerned for our boys being detained in Germany. Bound to be impressed when I show up with you. That should get us in, eh?"_

_A puzzled Carter stated, "I thought she was your girl."_

"_She is. Her younger sister, Tiffany, is more your type, anyway. Two of you are bound to get along smashingly."_

"_I already told you, I'm engaged to Mary Jane," Carter protested._

"_And you've just got back from Jerry's prison. Deserve a night out to take your mind off that horrid experience, what? Your lady friend couldn't fault you for that."_

"_All right," Carter finally agreed, against his better judgment. "What time does this shindig start?"_

"_Around sevenish. Plenty of time to give you a quick tour of the city. Show you some of the more famous attractions. Those tolerating the bombing, thus far, that is."_

_A short time later, they left the store carrying the bags which held their new purchases. Carter still had some misgivings about the planned evening, but decided to ignore them. Maybe Ashley was right. As a returning POW, maybe he did deserve a little fun._

_- - -_

Newkirk's face was a reflection of how shocked he was. "So, you ignored your instincts and crashed the party like Ashley suggested?"

Carter winced. "Crashed? That pretty much describes it."

LeBeau grinned. "You and Ashley Crittendon just barged in on a high society party uninvited? I'm sure that went over quite well."

"Not exactly uninvited," Carter explained. "The girls invited us in. Once we showed up and Ashley introduced me, that is. But that happened a little later. Let me go on with the story."

"Right, mate," Newkirk agreed.

"Just hurry up and get to the part about the girls," urged LeBeau .

Carter took a sip of coffee, then prepared to continue with his tale.

* * *

Author's note: I had originally planned to write this as a stand-alone story, but it is going to be longer than I originally planned. Also, instead of just writing about Carter in London, I am including some scenes with the rest of the crew at Stalag 13. Therefore, it will be written and posted in several chapters.


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction to High Society

"Like Ashley had said, Katherine Woodhouse had been born into a very prominent family. She had inherited their country house located just outside London," Carter explained. "It was there the party was scheduled for seven. Important international guests had been invited. Among them was General Boland of the U.S. Army as I later discovered. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start from our arrival."

As the others listened attentively, Carter continued with the story.

_After they had finished shopping and Ashley had taken Carter to see several of the important sights around London, Ashley had driven to Katherine Woodhouse's home. He had been to the estate several times on military business so was recognized at the gate. The guards allowed him to pass. Ashley parked the car and they made their way to the front door. It was shortly after six, so they had arrived before most of the invited guests. Once Ashley had knocked, they waited a few moments for the butler to answer._

_A tall, sturdily built man in a well-tailored suit opened the door. After noticing who it was, the man responded, "Oh, it's you."_

"_May we come in?" Ashley asked._

"_Your invitation, please," the butler stated, holding out his hand._

_Ashley pretended to search his pockets. "Sorry, Charlie," he finally answered. "Must have left it in my other jacket."_

_The butler glared at him disapprovingly. "The name is Charles. And I have a feeling you weren't invited."_

_Ashley would not be deterred. "We're here to see Miss Roxanne and Miss Tiffany," he insisted. "If you'll be so kind as to let them know we're here."_

"_The ladies are presently engaged," the butler gruffly declared._

"_I'm sure they'd be happy to make time for us," Ashley persisted. "Just tell them we're waiting."_

_Still blocking their way, the butler refused to budge. "The INVITED guests will be arriving shortly. We don't have time for this."_

"_We don't want to take up any more of your time, what? If you'll just tell the ladies that we're--"_

_Ashley was interrupted by a voice from behind the butler. "Something wrong, Charles?" asked Roxanne Woodhouse, as she and her sister, Tiffany, approached._

"_Lieutenant Crittendon was insisting on seeing you," the butler replied, moving aside a little to allow Roxanne room at the door._

_Roxanne gave Ashley a critical glance. "We're busy Ashley. And, as I told you before, I'm not interested."_

_Ashley was not about to give up now. "But I found someone I thought you girls would like to meet," he explained, nodding in Carter's direction. "Lieutenant Carter has just returned from Germany."_

_It was then that Roxanne noticed Carter. She quickly sized him up. "You're an American," she declared haughtily, as if that were a station far beneath her own._

"_Yeah," Carter responded nervously, this being the first time he was exposed to high society._

_Roxanne gave him a thoughtful frown. "And just returned from the fighting in Germany?"_

"_Not exactly the fighting," Carter answered. "I was a POW. I escaped."_

_This seemed to catch Roxanne's interest. "A prisoner of war? In one of their horrid camps. Sounds dreadful. You must tell us all about it."_

"_From the front porch?" Ashley contributed. "It hardly seems appropriate."_

_Roxanne considered it a moment. "You're right. It doesn't. Charles, show them in." _

_The butler moved aside so they could enter, while Roxanne and Tiffany left and entered a nearby room._

_Once Carter and Ashley had entered, Charles said, "If you gentlemen will follow me." Charles led them to the room where the girls were waiting and motioned them in. Then, the butler left to perform his other duties._

_Carter and Ashley entered the room and found the girls seated in almost identical chairs. Roxanne indicated a sofa nearby. "If you men will have a seat," she invited. After the men were seated, Roxanne continued, "Now, Lieutenant Carter, you must tell us all about your dreadful experience."_

"_Well, my unit was assigned this mission to bomb this factory in Germany, see?" Carter began. "Can't go into too much detail. The mission was classified. Anyway, the German Luftwaffe were defending the area. They attacked and the battle went on for several minutes. We managed to hit some of their planes. A couple of them even crashed…KABOOM! Then, we were hit ourselves. The pilot managed to land the plane safely, but in almost no time, we found ourselves surrounded by troops on the ground. We were taken prisoner and transported to some kind of holding station."_

"_Where you were interrogated by the Gestapo?" Roxanne guessed._

_Carter wasn't expecting her response. "Well…uh…yeah. How did you know?"_

_Roxanne smiled, smugly. "We have heard tales. Daddy is career military, after all."_

"_Oh, yeah…right. Well, all they got out of me was my name, rank and serial number, boy…I mean, Miss. They questioned me for hours but I stood my ground. I am a loyal American, you know. I was a little scared, though, I'll have to admit. I had heard tales of the Gestapo and their ways of making people talk. Fortunately, there was a Luftwaffe general present and he insisted that we be treated according to the Geneva Convention. I found out later a lot of them didn't care but apparently this one did. Anyway, he didn't want any trouble so we weren't tortured in any way."_

"_You were lucky," Roxanne agreed. "Please, go on."_

_Carter explained how he was transported to the POW camp. Then, he proceeded to tell about some of the day to day routine there. Finally, he said, "I knew it was every officer's duty to try to escape so I bided my time. After making careful plans, I eventually carried them through and made my escape. I'd heard of these folks who helped prisoners out of Germany so I made my way there. Once I arrived, they helped me with my disguise and arranged for my transportation to England. They were a very thorough group."_

Carter paused with his story and glanced at Hogan. "But I didn't tell her any more about the setup here," he assured the colonel. "I didn't want to risk exposing you guys or the operation. Besides, I figured the information was probably classified."

Hogan smiled patronizingly at Carter. "I'm glad to hear that, Carter."

"That's using your head for once," Newkirk stated.

"Come on, tell us some more about the girls," urged LeBeau.

Newkirk nodded. "And about how you and Ashley received your nicknames."

Carter's thoughts returned once more to that fateful night.

_By the time that Carter had finished explaining about his time in Germany, they could hear the party in full swing in the ballroom. Roxanne and Tiffany had both seemed impressed by his story. "The two of you must stay for the party," Roxanne insisted. "I'll introduce you to some of the guests later."_

"_We'd like that," Ashley accepted, before Carter had a chance to respond. Ashley stood, walked over, and offered Roxanne his arm to escort her to the party. Carter remained seated, uncertain how to handle it considering his relationship with Mary Jane. _

_After a moment, Tiffany came over to where he was seated. "Come on. It will be fun," she pleaded. "You'll see."_

_Carter reluctantly complied. He stood up, allowed Tiffany to take his arm, and the two of them followed Ashley and Roxanne from the room._

_They entered the ballroom and went to one of the small tables set up in one corner of the room. After the girls had been seated, Ashley told Carter, "Come on. Let's go get the girls some punch."_

_Ashley and Carter went to the punchbowl, filled cups for themselves and the girls, and soon returned to the table. With an overexaggerated bow in front of Roxanne, Ashley offered, "A cup of punch for my lady."_

_Roxanne accepted the punch, with a small chuckle. "Thank you, kind sir."_

_Carter quietly handed Tiffany hers, then sat down in the chair next to her. "You don't seem to be enjoying yourself," declared Tiffany. "I'm not that terrible, am I?"_

"_No…no…actually, you're kind of pretty," Carter stammered, nervously. "It's just…well, I'm practically engaged to Mary Jane, see? She's this girl I grew up with back home. She promised to wait for me. Coming to the party…well, it was Ashley's idea."_

_Roxanne glared unfavorably at Ashley. "I'll bet."_

_Tiffany smiled at Carter. "You've just returned from one of their horrid camps. You deserve a little fun. And I assure you, I am an honorable young lady. Now, how about being my partner for this dance." Tiffany stood and practically dragged Carter away. _

"_That's a good idea," Carter heard Ashley agree, inviting Roxanne to accompany him. The two of them joined Carter and Tiffany on the dance floor._

_When the song was finished, the four of them returned to the table. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it, Lieutenant Carter?" asked Tiffany._

"_That sounds so formal when you guys are on a first name basis," Carter decided. "You can call me Andrew, if you like."_

"_Okay, Andrew. That sounds fine," Tiffany agreed._

_It was then that Roxanne seemed to notice how Ashley was dressed. She giggled. "Oh, Ashley. Where did you get that awful suit? It's so…well, flashy." Then, she giggled again. "Flashy Ashley."_

_Ashley immediately became defensive. "Well, this is an exclusive party. I wanted to dress appropriately."_

"_But Ashley…well, it is a bit much. Everyone else is dressed more conservatively, as you can see."_

"_I'm not used to high society, as it were. This party, it is a first," Ashley admitted. "You can't blame me for trying, what?"_

"_No, Flashy Ashley. I guess I can't. But next time, you really must try to be…well, less conspicuous."_

_Then, Roxanne critically assessed Carter's attire. "Let me guess," she observed. "Flashy Ashley helped you pick out your outfit."_

_Carter seemed puzzled by her observation. "That's right. He did. Something wrong?"_

"_Well, it makes you look like some sort of a dandy. That's it. Our Yankee Doodle Dandy."_

"_Dandy Andy," Tiffany protested. "Besides, it seems to go better with Flashy Ashley."_

"_All right," Roxanne conceded. "Dandy Andy it is. Flashy Ashley and Dandy Andy."_

Carter glanced at his teammates who were still listening attentively. "So, that was how it was. For the rest of the evening, that was how the girls referred to us."

"And all because of Ashley Crittendon's poor taste in clothes," laughed Newkirk. "Maybe I should look him up after the war. Help him pick out something more appropriate."

"As if your choice would be any better," argued LeBeau. "He needs help from someone who understands fashion…Like Yvette of Paris(1)."

Newkirk wasn't impressed. "You think you know English high society?"

The finger LeBeau was pointing stopped in midair, inches from Newkirk's face. "And you do?"

"Guys, could I get on with my story, please?" Carter pleaded. "I'd like to get it over with."

"Yes, do," Newkirk conceded.

"Of course," LeBeau agreed. "There must be more. The night doesn't seem that bad so far."

Carter grimaced. "Yeah…so far. I didn't know it then, but the worst was yet to come."

Guessing at part of the outcome, Hogan gave Carter a sympathetic nod, as Carter braced himself to relive those awful moments.

* * *

1 Gowns By Yvette


	3. Chapter 3: Night of Misfortune

"We danced with the girls a few more times," Carter explained. "And they introduced us to several prominent people who had attended the party. Then, the girls decided to show us their father's gun collection. That's where the real trouble started."

_Ashley had been to the mansion on military business several times before. He'd heard talk of how immense Admiral Woodhouse's gun collection was, but so far had received no much as a glimpse. _

_As they sat at their table, their conversation finally turned to the topic of the gun collection. Roxanne was surprised to learn that Ashley had never seen the weapons._

"_Then, come on upstairs and we'll show you," Roxanne invited._

"_A jolly good idea, what?" Ashley responded, practically jumping to his feet. "We'd be delighted."_

_Carter wasn't so sure. "Upstairs?" he wondered, concerned about whether Mary Jane would approve._

"_Right. Upstairs," stated Roxanne. "They're in the library, silly…You're not scared, are you?"_

"_Well…uh…no," Carter hesitantly replied._

"_Then, come on. We'll be back before you know it," promised Tiffany, as she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him to his feet._

_Still having a few doubts, Carter reluctantly accompanied them upstairs. His fears were soon overshadowed, however, by his admiration for the gun collection. It was as impressive as the others had claimed. Over a half hour passed before they finished examining the weapons._

_Finally, they reached the end of the collection and headed towards the stairs to return to the party. As they approached the top of the stairs, they were noticed by Admiral Woodhouse, who was talking with an American officer, General Boland, in a spot almost directly below. A look of rage appeared on the admiral's face as he stormed up the stairs, General Boland following right behind._

"_What do you four think you're doing!" cried the girls' father. "Upstairs! Alone! And unchaperoned!"_

"_Daddy, please," begged Roxanne. "It was nothing. We were just showing them your guns."_

"_Nothing!" their father practically screamed. "Your rooms are upstairs! It doesn't look proper."_

"_We were only in the library," Tiffany tried to assure him. _

"_With no witnesses. It's not appropriate for young ladies of your station. Now, go to your rooms."_

"_Daddy, please," Roxanne pleaded, again._

"_I said, go to your rooms. Now. We'll discuss this later."_

"_Yes, sir," the girls meekly acknowledged, almost in unison, as they headed for their rooms._

_Admiral Woodhouse now turned his attention towards Ashley. "As for you, Lieutenant Crittendon, you're a member of the RAF. You should know better. You and your American friend were not even invited to the party. I'll see you in my office. Tomorrow."_

"_Yes, sir," Ashley quickly agreed._

_General Boland appeared to be even more furious than Admiral Woodhouse. He approached Carter. "What are you trying to do? Cause an international scandal?" he demanded to know._

_Carter gulped, nervously. "No, sir."_

"_Well, it sure looks like it," the general yelled, stepping a little closer._

"_I'm sorry…Nothing happened…We were only looking at the guns," Carter managed to stammer._

"_Only looking at the guns! That's no excuse. You're to report to my office first thing in the morning. Understood?"_

_This unnerved Carter even more. "Yes, sir," he mumbled, staggering back a step. His hand brushed against a potted plant that was sitting on a stand next to the railing. The pot flew over the railing, into the group of onlookers below, breaking as it landed on one woman's head. She fell to the floor, unconscious._

"_Katherine!" cried General Boland in concern, as he noticed what happened. He immediately rushed downstairs and knelt at his wife's side._

_- - -_

"That's one image I'll never forget," Carter told his teammates. "That poor woman lying on the floor. Dirt from the plant all over in her hair…head bleeding…plant leaves hanging over her nose."

"Blimey, Andrew. When you crash a party, you really crash it," declared Newkirk. "I hope the dame was okay."

"She was," Carter stated. "Only I didn't get to find out till later. Someone sent for an ambulance and they took her away. They must have sent for some MPs at the same time. Just as the ambulance was leaving, these guys showed up and escorted me back to base."

"You were under arrest, mon ami?" asked a surprised LeBeau.

Carter solemnly nodded. "Till the next morning. General Boland was very angry about what happened with his wife…and before. I was taken to his office for the scheduled meeting."

"Which did not go well," Kinch guessed.

Carter nodded even more grimly. "He told me I wasn't responsible enough to be an officer…that whoever promoted me was an imbecile. He said I was demoted to technical sergeant until such a time--and I quote--'I can prove myself capable of performing the duties required of a lieutenant in the American army.' "

Kinch gave Carter a sympathetic look. "That must have been rough."

"It was." Carter winced at the memory. "Then, he ordered me restricted to base and put on KP for a month. That wasn't the worst of it. No one would tell me anything. For days, I wondered how his wife was doing…if she'd been seriously injured by the accident…It was an accident, you know."

Hogan stepped over and placed a supportive hand on Carter's shoulder. "We know, Carter. It must have been awful for you."

His eyes reflecting the pain he felt at he time, Carter glanced up at his commanding officer. "It was, Colonel…the not knowing. Finally, after over a week, I heard two privates talking. They were laughing--found the whole incident amusing. Mrs. Boland regained consciousness shortly after arriving at the hospital. The doctors said she had a mild concussion and minor cut on her head. They had kept her overnight for observation and released her the next day."

"And you let those privates have it?" suggested LeBeau.

Carter shook his head and glanced down at the table. "No…I was just relieved to find out she was okay. Besides, I had work to do. I was on my way to the kitchen."

"Still, a pretty mean thing, if you ask me," Newkirk observed. "Having a laugh at your expense."

"Yeah," Kinch agreed. "Any idea what happened with Ashley?"

"Not for a while…till after my month was up. I was in town a little after that. Ran into Ashley in one of the pubs. He'd been demoted too. By Admiral Woodhouse. Of course, now, it looks like his rank's been restored."

Hogan stood at Carter's side, his arms crossed in front of him, analyzing the situation. "He had that opportunity, working with the brass at London headquarters. Not much chance for you at a POW camp, was there?"

"Yeah. But I'm okay," Carter insisted.

"At least Mary Jane didn't know about the whole affair," declared Newkirk.

"But she did," Carter explained. "I wrote her a letter and explained everything."

"And you wonder why she started seeing that air raid warden(1)?" Newkirk asked.

"Well, I wasn't going to be dishonest. Besides, nothing happened."

"There more to the story?" prompted Hogan, trying to distract Carter from another painful situation.

"Not much," Carter answered. "I was reassigned to another unit and went on a couple successful missions. On the third mission, the plane I was on was shot down over Germany. The Gestapo got us and that's when I was sent here. I was a little relieved when I learned my destination. I remembered your operation. Outside of England--or home--I guess, this is about the best place to be."

Newkirk grinned. "You missed us and couldn't stay away. Right, mate?"

Carter gave him a scathing look. "In your dreams. Anyway, that's what happened."

"Sounds to me like you were the one that suffered the most," Hogan concluded.

"Like I said before, I'm okay…And I'm glad I got the chance to become part of the operation. It has been a lot of fun and you guys have been great. If this hadn't have happened, I might have been assigned to a different unit in London. Who knows where I would have been today?"

Newkirk pulled the deck of cards from his pocket. "How about that game of rummy, now?" he asked.

"Okay," Carter agreed.

"Deal me in, mon ami," stated LeBeau.

"Me, too," Kinch responded.

Hogan sat down to watch the game as Newkirk began dealing the cards.

- - -

The next morning, Hogan was standing at the stove pouring himself a cup of coffee. Carter was seated at the table taking a sip from his already filled cup. The door opened and Newkirk entered the barracks, followed by LeBeau, who was carrying a small box. They walked over to the table and stood beside Carter.

"We've got something for you, mate," Newkirk told Carter.

LeBeau handed Carter the box. "Here."

"Thanks, guys. It isn't even my birthday or anything," Carter acknowledged, as he accepted the box.

"Open it," LeBeau urged.

Carter eagerly opened the box, then appeared a little disappointed as he pulled out the gift inside. It was a decorated tin can that held a newly planted flower. "I suppose you got this from Klink's garden," he finally managed to say.

Newkirk grinned. "Where else, mate?"

"Well, what if Klink sees it? Potted plants have caused me enough problems."

"You can keep it down in the tunnel and bring it up for sun when Klink is too occupied to drop in," Hogan suggested, as he stepped over to join his men.

"And how do we explain the hole in his garden?" Carter wondered.

"That's easy. If he asks me, I'll tell he has moles…big ones," Hogan quipped, glancing at Newkirk and LeBeau. The two culprits exchanged glances with one another, as the room erupted with laughter.

* * *

1 Request Permission to Escape


End file.
